Pokérap GS
Pokérap GS, also known as Johto Pokérap, was the second Pokérap, made for 99 of the 100 (the exception being ). It is available on the Totally Pokémon CD, as well as the CD. It was one of the four ringtones available on the Pokémon Mobile service. A short version of the song was used as the opening theme of Pokémon Chronicles, and was credited as Pokémon Chronicles Theme by Joe Garrity, John Loeffler, and John Siegler. However, the Pokémon Chronicles theme was used in all Toonami Jetstream airings of said series instead. The full version of the Pokérap was aired once on when Hot Matches! first premiered. The full version can be found on the Spell of the Unown: Entei DVD as a bonus. Lyrics Full version P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Pokémon! , , , , , , , , , , , (Pokémon!) , , , I turn to you whenever I need you - You've got the power to protect us all. One thing is true: your kind of magic's At the tip of my fingers whenever I call. Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta Catch 'em All! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! Sing it! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! Pokémon Chronicles version Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! (Party) P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! P-O-K-É-M-O-N! (P-O-K-É-M-O-N, yeah) P-O-K-É-M-O-N! Pokémon! Old friends, new adventures. Never-before-seen stories from the world of Pokémon. Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em! Gotta catch 'em! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Characters Humans * * Tracey Sketchit * * * Vincent * * Ritchie Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ) * ( ) * ( ; Wani-Wani) * ( 's Little Miss) * ( ; ) * (Ritchie's; Sparky) * (Ritchie's; Zippo) * (Eugene's) * (Attila's) * (Attila's) * ( 's) * (two, Pichu Brothers) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The credits included with the Pokérap GS as a bonus feature on the Spell of the Unown: Entei DVD release say "... and will be added to the end of Season 4 TV episodes ...", which means that it was originally planned to be included with TV airings of the fourth season of the . * The Pokérap GS marks the only post-EP038 appearance of in the anime before Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. * While was omitted, the space where the lyrics say "Pokémon!" instead of something rhyming with implies this is where it was meant to be placed. * If one was to rearrange the Pokérap so all of the Pokémon are in National Pokédex order, would remain in its position in the song. Errors * is spelled as Tyrouge. In other languages |bordercolor= |cs=Pokérap |da=Johto Pokérap |nl= |hu= |pt_br= |sv= }} Category:English songs Category:English opening themes de:Pokérap GS (Musiktitel) es:Pokérap GS fr:Pokérap GS zh:Pokérap GS